


Vendetta...o quasi.

by GwenJ



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Bottom Thor, Illusions, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Sex Magic, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Loki, Top Thor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continui a muoverti verso il tuo vero fratello, e verso l'altro per sentire di più.<br/>Loki ti stringe e tira i capelli, le sue gambe sono strette ai tuoi fianchi, accarezzate da una mano del suo finto gemello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vendetta...o quasi.

Titolo:Vendetta...o quasi.  
Pairing: Thor/Loki. 

 

　  
Stai sopra al tuo fratellino. Lo stai scopando con forza, la consideri una vendetta per tutte le volte che è riuscito a sottometterti.  
Geme, si inarca e si morde, a sangue, le labbra. E' una visione. Pura e semplice meraviglia.

Gli occhi tenuti chiusi ora si aprono. Ti guarda e sorride. Inarchi un sopracciglio.  
"Thor, fratello, rendiamo le cose più interessanti." Dice fra un ansito e l'altro.  
"Più interessanti di così!? " E scoppia, faticando, a ridere.

Senti due mani, due mani in più, accarezzarti la schiena e scendere. Volti appena il capo, dietro di te, con sorriso beffardo, si staglia una copia esatta di Loki.  
-Ma, i suoi doppioni, non erano impalpabili?!-  
Senti le labbra dell'altro sulla tua schiena, bacia e lecca piano i solchi creati dalle vertebre. Scende sempre più giù e le sue mani artigliano i tuoi glutei, dividendoli.  
Sussulti, immagini cosa stia per fare e stringi i denti.  
La sua lingua si posa sulla tua apertura, spingi in avanti il bacino affondando nel vero Loki che geme e sbuffa una risata.  
L'altro continua l'esplorazione, infila il muscolo umido dentro di te, stuzzica e lecca allargandoti.  
Continui a muoverti verso il tuo vero fratello, e verso l'altro per sentire di più.  
Loki ti stringe e tira i capelli, le sue gambe sono strette ai tuoi fianchi, accarezzate da una mano del suo finto gemello.

Rideresti se ne avessi la forza. Sei partito con l'essere il dominante e ora ti stai facendo nuovamente sottomettere. Gemi come una volgare puttana, e la cosa riesce ad eccitarti ancora di più. Senti l'illusione smettere il lavoro con la lingua e sospiri.  
In breve qualcos'altro si fa strada in te. Decisamente più duro, invadente e infinitamente più piacevole. E' esaltante.

Le spinte del falso Dio sono veloci, forti e dispettose. Alterna affondi secchi a lente e carezzevoli penetrazioni. Che ti costringo a ripere le stesse azioni sull'uomo sotto di te. Lo vedi, è soddisfatto più dall'idea avuta, dal gioco, che dall'atto in sè.

Ti tuffi sul suo collo niveo e detti tu la velocità con cui scoparlo. E l'altro, alla fine, si adegua . E' una danza feroce, corpi sudati contro corpi sudati, odori e gemiti si mischiano. L'aria è piena di voi.

Urla liberatorie esplodono nella stanza. Tue e del tuo vero fratello.  
Cadi sul suo corpo, fragile all'apparenza, rimani dentro di lui come sembra volere stringendo forte le gambe intorno ai tuoi fianchi.

Respirate forte, esausti. E' stato assurdo.  
Sollevi lo sguardo verso il verde delle sue iridi. "Dannato."  
E lui ride, ancora, sempre più forte.


End file.
